1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a heat-generating resistor and a heat-generating resistance element by use of the heat-generating resistor, particularly to a thin film heat-generating resistor having a resistance thin film as the functional element on a substrate surface and a heat-generating resistance element by use of the heat-generating resistor.
Such a resistor can be used suitably as an electricity-to-heat energy converting element in various electronic instruments and electrical instruments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, the heat-generating resistors employed as relatively small electricity-to-heat energy converting elements in electronic instruments or electrical instruments may include the thin film type, the thick film type and the semiconductor type. Among them, the thin film type can be smaller in power consumption as compared with other types and also relatively better in heat response, and therefore tends to be increasingly applied.
The performances demanded for such a heat-generating resistor are good response of heat generation to a certain electrical signal, good thermal conductivity, good heat resistance to heat generation by itself and various durabilities (e.g. durability against heat history).
And, in the thin film type heat-generating resistors, the above performances have not been satisfactory and further improvements of the characteristics are desired.